Crystal oscillators typically use an analog control loop. This control loop is typically not sufficient to allow the oscillator to operate in both a high power mode with high frequency accuracy and a low power mode with less frequency accuracy. Existing solutions require an extra clock source to transition the oscillator between a low power/low accuracy mode and a high power/high accuracy mode.